User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here How did you get bulletstorm 5 days before official release, bro? 23:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I fear you are underestimating his sneakiness... 06:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : :And by sneakiness you mean power. He probably just beat Cliffy B and his stupid 5 o'clock shadow into submission and stole a pre-release copy. 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Armory Assault Actually you can do both Loot Larceny and It's Like Christmas or Loot Larceny and Super-Marcus Sweep at once. Simply because the first mission has different requirements than the last two. Loot Larceny requires you to press the switch in the elevator, then plant the device you got from Athena on the side of the control panel. The latter objective is missing from the other two. Note that if you have all 3 missions, you gotta plant the device fast, because the elevator starts decending as soon as you press the button and you are going to be out of reach of the control panel quickly. Just a heads up =D 04:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) But Super Marcus Sweep doesn't become availble until after you complete Loot Larceny... 07:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :im thinking ricey is referring to my comment on a talk page. to which i reply why would anyone want to do all three at once? rhetorical question. 09:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::ps - LobStor is logged on to the IRC channel!!! Because it's funny, the countdown would happen twice. (Athena will repeat herself for each mission since you don't activate the timer for both missions at the same time). And the armory would blow itself up twice =D-- 01:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) BBOS Work Hey Dr. F Me and Donkeyspit are as done as we are going to get, as we are only getting 3 images per day 01:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :roger. keep on it while i contact wikia gaming team. thank you both! 03:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) only the first 1,000 images (alphabetic) not cated are reviewable on wikia. im willing to review the edits for mistakes after i delete unused photos provided Claptrap doesn't delete them all before I'm through with '''Dead Money'.'' thank you all for your help and understanding throughout this crisis. The Serpens Nothing would make me happier, as my only Serpens is a Max, but a few people have told me that the Max title can't spawn and (I'm almost certain Nagy) laid it out for me once as to why it was that way. I honestly hope I (and they) are wrong, but Gearcalc can miss sometimes, too. 03:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :i included a link. low rarity parts allow max, same as bastard (max versus iron/steel). 03:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I had checked the link, but I know sometimes Gearcalc calls things legit that simply don't spawn in the game as they appear in the program. I'm really not in any position to say for certain either way, as I don't have a very good grasp on it, so if it's legit than I'm happy and a few people are wrong, including xXKuragariXx, who refused to accept my Serpens in trade, claiming it was modded. 03:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :odd criterion from kuri. 04:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I savored catching him in dealing with mods afterward. 04:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) There are two entries for the Support prefix, one is priority 1.8, one is priority 1.1(? or at least lower than Heavy and Max). As far as I know, GearCalc uses the 1.1 entry but GearBot uses the 1.8 entry. 04:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :revert if necessary nags. sounds right though. gearcalc is no longer supported and does not include new patch levels. 08:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Btw since this is about Gearcalc here, could someone post DEFINITE proof that Twisted Tsunamis are modded?? Just this week alone I've seen 5 or 6 people with a Twisted Tsunami. If one or two people say they have a Twisted Tsunami I would call it HAXXX but 6.....-- 06:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Help I was trying to archive my talk but I may have messed something up because the leave message box was replaced by a edit box only. I used preview and tried to follow the instrutions in the edit help but something is amiss. Any help would be grateful. -- 05:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :that was done by wikia (i assume). if you would like a leave message link copy the source for my mailbox thumbnail above and change it to your talk page and paste it there.ps - you did not see me and i did not write this on vacation 06:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I also dont get the Header text box when i try to leave a message. This is why I think it has to do with my archive. Is it because the archive page says its a profile. if so, can this be fixed. 06:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :link works for me but the subject/header has moved to where the summary should be. replacing it. pps - again no one saw nothin'. 06:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :*PrtSc* :3 06:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC) wait. do you want people to be able to edit/add to your archive? if so its not yet an archive. My intent was to archive my talk page and start new conversations on my talk page but now the leave message button is gone and I dont get the header text box when i try to use the leave message button on any talk page. -- 06:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I see what you are saying about the headline/subject moving but this doesnt seem normal. If I can not fix these issues, can i undo everthing and start over. 07:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :of course you can. its your page. 07:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, what i ment was, could you tell me how to change it back because i tried and failed. I guess as long as people can still leave messageson my talk page without much hassel, it will be fine. I just wont be able to leave a summary after a talk page edit/addition. 18:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::possibly i need to check the air mixture here on asteroid f or give the satellite modem a healthy kick. looking at your talk page in can see nothing amiss. Control is not convinced but the computer has the evidence, no need to abort. ppps - imma speak in code, so i hope you have the mental capacity to follow. im not really here, this is a recorded response. if you know wh'im sayin. 23:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) also that button is a dropdown menu with more selections if you click the arrow. (The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' any section can be edited independently) I have not been able to set it back to the way it was but i guess it will work with the Mail box you let me copy. If you wish to continue investigating the issue, that would be great, but if not/is nothing you can do then thanks for the help and i will stop bothering you and let you enjoy floating thru space ;) -- 01:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :ground control to ''Dr. F? The problem has not been fixed on my end as when i look at my talk page, the button is only an edit button. Also when i try to leave a message on any talk page ,the subject header is on the bottom and not the top of the page. Dont know what is causing this but i can still do everthing except leave a summary on a talk page.-- 03:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I dont know what to tell you. ever since i archived my talk page i have had this problem. I use Windows I.E. Also the table of contents does not show up for me on my talk page either. Everything else shows up fine except when i try to leave a message, and my talk edit button only drops down to a rename tag. -- 04:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Could I have messed something up in the wiki page source code when I archived the page?I can view the page sorce code with I.E., but have no idea what it all means and have not touched anything there on purpose. Also thank you for the bandaid, that feels much better:P -- 04:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) What i mean is, above the internet page tab is a drop down menu named Page next to Safty and Tools. Under Page is a tab that says Veiw source. Is it possible that some of that source code was moved or erased when i archived my talk page.-- 05:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, If the problem is truely only on my end then I will just deal with it. I can do almost everthing I could before, it is just confusing, is all. Thanks agian for looking into it and all your help while on Space Patrol:P -- 12:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Kiting First of all...STOPMAKINGYOURSELFSOUNDSOOLD Second...I'm guessing you used a dictionary for the terminologies =D?? 02:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) works better for typing under pictures ricey. :P 02:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :ty raz. you get a cookie. as for the dictionary, sadly enough no, i talk like this all the time. 02:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ps - ''did you '''categorize' that picture''? It's a Fire Fox =D-- 03:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC)yes I categorized it Aries May I request that you allow edit to the Atlas Aries page so that I can add in the unique parts information and update some parts of the page so that it looks more like the other legendary weapon pages?? 16:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Muister:3PDLC haha cheap...you get highlights while we don't... 06:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :demonstration, lead by example. Altsig hey Dr., i'm rather fond of your alternative signature. do you mind if i modify it to fit my needs? (: 15:54, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :notatall. btw its not curvy on ie, opera nor safari, only ff. 15:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :: >:3 thanks. as long as i can see the curvy-ness, its fine. if it's not linked with my sig_ref page there will not be a timestamp, right? timestamp is four tildes only. i enter altsig and date by hand. - Dr. F 2052local,01MAR11 ::: 3 for sig only, 4 for sig and timestamp, 5 for timestamp only. 04:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't ban us, bro! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy? 16:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Mediawiki and external editors Which version of mediawiki runs this site? We don't support external editors here, do we? Daemmerung 04:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :current version is available at central. latest has not always got past the "checkers". wikia is notorious for disallowing external content (this is presumably to prevent unpaid advertiz/sing). 05:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC)